ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Zs'Skayr
Personality Zs'Skayr has a twisted, arrogant, power-hungry and sadistic personality. Zs'Skayr is shown to be a careful and brilliant master planner, able to come up with highly resourceful, cunning and complex schemes and plans, through which he aims to gain immense power for himself and domination over entire worlds. Good examples of Zs'Skayr's ingenuity include: his master plan to turn the Earth into a Corrodium-cloaked world of darkness for him to rule over, his resurrection by Viktor, and his scheme to drain the Alpha Rune with the purpose of resurrecting the Vladats and regaining his title as High Ecto-Lord of Anur Transyl. While Zs'Skayr tends to do most of the work by himself, he does usually recruit and utilize allies. Zs'Skayr's minions aren't much more of an exception to his cruelty than his enemies; he has been known to quickly and almost happily resort to violent shows of power and intimidation (often via his possession ability) against other villains to cow them into allying with him when they're uncooperative, and he also shows little respect for his minions and tends towards flashes of abuse and threat when they don't obey him without question. Zs'Skayr is a backstabber, as seen when, after telling Vilgax what he was seeking, he tried to possess him and take over Vilgaxia. Zs'Skayr is also highly vindictive and vengeful, a side of him which is especially heightened through his vicious and bloodthirsty personality: his obsession with possessing Ben, besides becoming whole through access to the prototype Omnitrix, is rooted in his spite over his original entrapment in the prototype Omnitrix and his desire to make Ben feel the same way; and after being fought off by Vilgax, Zs'Skayr went as far as invading Vilgaxia and turning its people into his Ectonurite slaves. Powers and Abilities Zs'Skayr can possess other beings and take full control of them. Additionally, he can also use whatever abilities his victim possesses after taking control. Zs'Skayr is able to transform living creatures into Ectonurite minions by possessing them, briefly merging with them, and then leaving the victim, causing them to morph into an Ectonurites. Being defeated would cause these Ectonurite to return to normal. Once he has possessed someone, Zs'Skayr can absorb the powers of other living things, having already absorbed Ben's powers with plans to absorb Vilgax's as well. Zs'Skayr can become intangible and/or invisible. He can even make people intangible and transparent by touching them. Zs'Skayr can fly. Like all Ectonurites, Zs'Skayr can create a white skin to protect himself from sunlight. However, Zs'Skayr tends to remove it when he has it. Zs'Skayr can survive in the vacuum of space. The darkness of space puts Zs'Skayr at his full potential. Zs'Skayr can consume or revive the souls of any being, living or dead. Zs'Skayr can release a powerful energy beam from his chest or hands. Zs'Skayr has powerful telekinetic abilities. Zs'Skayr's personalities genetically bonded to their DNA. A piece of DNA is all that is needed to re-create the same being entirely, including Ghostfreak's DNA in the prototype Omnitrix. However, it appears that Ghostfreak, starting with the Ultimatrix, is safe from this. Zs'Skayr can perform magic. 'Equipment' Zs'Skayr owns a sycthe. Weaknesses Zs'Skayr is vulnerable to bright light, epecially sunlight, easily able to burn him to death. This weakness can be negated if he inhabits a body that can handle sunlight. Zs'Skayr is unable to regenerate from Ghostfreak's DNA in the Ultimatrix or Omnitrix. Zs'Skayr is not very fast, able to be outrun by Ben. Zs'Skayr cannot merge with Ben while he is in one of his alien forms. 'Unseen Weaknesses' Certain compounds and energy fields can solidify Ghostfreak's protoplasm, rendering intangibility and invisibility unusable. Zs'Skayr has never shown this. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Ectonurites Category:Males Category:Residents of Anur Transyl (Deceased) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Characters with Invisibility Category:Characters with Possession Category:Characters with Prehensile Tentacles Category:Characters with Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with Regeneration Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Magic Category:Characters with a scythe Category:Characters with an Alpha Rune (Formerly) Category:Voiced by Steve Blum Category:Voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Alternate Versions of Zs'Skayr